


Better Together

by Badwolfinthetxrdis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinthetxrdis/pseuds/Badwolfinthetxrdis
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Kudos: 3





	Better Together

“Ow! What was that for!” The Doctor yelped, as Donna smacked his arm hard. “I didn’t do anythin’ this time.” He said, wincing and rubbing his arm. “I mean...it didn’t hurt as much as bein’ smacked by someone’s mum, but still! Oi, Donna!” He said, looking rather offended. 

“What you did...was stupid! And reckless. You could have gotten yourself killed doing that you know?” She said, huffing angrily and crossing her arms over her chest. “How could you be so careless with your own life?”

The Doctor frowned and shook his head. “It was nothing..really Donna. What mattered was that I got that family out in time. And thats what I did. Me? Doesn’t matter what could have happened to me. I’ve been alive for so long. I’m so old now...and..” He pauses, rubbing his face with his hands. “Sometimes I wonder whether or not I should still be here. I’ve seen so much pain and I’ve /caused/ so much pain. Think I’ve cause more pain than good. World would be better off without me.” He mumbled, turning away from her. 

Donna, picking up on his hatred and hurting turned him back toward her, putting her hands over his hearts. “Hey...spaceman! You don’t get to talk like that about yourself yeah? Look how much good you did today. How you saved that family. They are /alive/ because of you.” 

The Doctor took a shaky breath and rubbed his eyes and face with his hands. “But Rose...I couldn’t...I didn’t.”

Donna shook her head and took his hands away from his face, holding both of them. “She’s safe...with her family. She’s not here but you saved her too. Doctor...you are a good man. Look at me, you silly martian. You?....are a /good/ man.” She said a second time, making sure his eyes had met hers.

He smiled softly, a hint of sadness in his eyes. “You make me a good man.” He said softly, and hugged her tightly. “You make me better.” He said, shutting his eyes as she hugged him back. “Well...someone has to be here to slap you around when you get out of line.” She chuckled, pulling away and smacking his shoulder again. 

“Oi! Donna!” He protested, rubbing his shoulder as she laughed, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile once again. “Onwards then?” He asked, his hand grabbing the lever on the console. 

Donna nodded, putting her hand on the lever beside his. “Onwards....”


End file.
